The invention relates to a method for diagnosing and/or adapting at least one system (12, 14) of a device (10), as well as to an open-loop and/or closed-loop control device, a computer program and a storage medium for use in performing the method.
In the course of the technical development of motor vehicles, the number and the scope of what are referred to as OBD (On-Board Diagnostics) have increased. In particular, the proportion of such diagnostic devices which require active intervention into a system which is to be respectively tested has risen. Furthermore, the need to ensure that diagnoses performed on systems are not influenced by interactions with other systems also increased. This results, inter alia, in that diagnostic operations can run in parallel only to a limited degree. In particular, in the case of diagnostic operations in an exhaust gas cycle which is relevant for emissions it may be significant to identify the exhaust system clearly as being in accordance with regulations or as not being in accordance with regulations. The difficulty arises from this that such diagnostics have not been adapted to the increased number of individual diagnostics. One possibility is to predefine what are referred to as switch-on conditions in order to improve the diagnostics performed on systems in motor vehicles. In practice, compromises are often made for this purpose, as a result of which the quality of a diagnostic operation or a setting of operational variables can be impaired.